Cant Get Out- a Sonic MLP FIM Crossover
by Izura the fox
Summary: Yeah, I'm doing another one while working on one already. All the MLP FIM charcters are the same as my last one and only 1 new Sonic character. Izura, the "lone 'wolf' " finds himself traped in another universe with only one other Mobian. This world is weirder and stranged than his own. To him, it starts out boring, and get's better and worse as time passes. Others think different.
1. Chapter 1- The Strange New World

There was silence around a nearby land in Mobius called, Maplevalley. Everything was peaceful, until a black fox with long white hair, cyan eyes, red shirt that was darker at the top and shorts ran around the corner. She had a single tail, while Tails had two, but she ran quietly around the corner with a leather bag on her arm. there were footsteps coming from behind her and she swore under her breath as she came to a dead end. Three tough-looking thugs came around the corner calmly. One was a girl while the two others were boys. "Alright, Taylor, give us back the emerald, and we won't hurt you too much." The female said, who was the leader of the group. Taylor the fox snorted. "Back off, this emerald was mine before you three took it away, so I stole it back!" She said as she quietly levitated a huge dumpster above them with her mind. The female looked up and gasped. "Watch out!" She yelled as she and one of the boys jumped out of the way, but the bigger guy got caught under it. Taylor jumped at the skinny boy and roundhouse kicked him to the head, which knocked him out, but then the female and Taylor started knocking each other back in hand-to-hand combat. Taylor managed to hit a point on the female's neck, which made one of her arms go limp, but she used this to her advantage as she slapped her across the face with the numb hand.

A figure jumps off a near by roof and lands in between the fight. The figure was a blue fox with one tail, emerald green eyes, and clothes that would make someone think he was forced into the woods for a few years. Izura seemed pretty serious about something and looks up. "I think I lost him..." he said. "Well you thought wrong." said a voice from behind the group. "Huh?! Damnit!" Izura muttered. He dropped to the ground holding his head, screaming like someone pressed white hot metal to his head. The figure then started laughing. "This is going to be easier than I thought. I'll destroy this planet once and for all. Once the master emerald is destroyed, I'll be the strongest entity in the universe!" he exclaimed. Izura was on his knees and pushing himself up;doing what was considered impossable. "What?! This can't be happening!" said the light blue hedgehog.

Taylor looked shocked, to be honest, and so did the female, but she was distracted, so Taylor sprang at her and punched her in the jaw, which made her head snap back, but allowed Taylor to hit a knock-out pressure point on her neck, which made her fall to the ground.  
Izura had enough of this nonsense. "Why don't you do that to Nazo and stop fighting! Is an emerald worth a planet!?" Izura asked enraged. He woke up the female and told her that Nazo needs to die or the planet will detonate because of this bastard. Izura charged a blast and prepared to blast Nazo. "Not so fast you little pincushion!" Eggman's voice boomed. The egg carrier then blasted us with a laser that sends us to Equestria. Izura managed to kill Nazo but couldn't get Taylor and himself out of the way of the laser. When the portal opened up, Taylor landed on her feet. Izura landed in a near by tree. Izura jumped off of a branch. "Where do you think we are?" Izura asked. "A less populated area of Mobius?"

Izura felt an abnormal energy source in the large castle that seemed to be in the middle of the city-like area. "That energy, its just as powerful as the chaos emeralds, but it's not the same energy. What do you suppose it could b- What is that?" Izura asked as he pointed at a group of ponies standing by a tree that had a door in it. "Don't know." said a voice from my backpack. You become confused. "...?! We've been spotted!" Izura whispered as he took battle stance. The portal had drained quite a bit of energy from him, causing him to collapse. Soon, the ponies seem to walk over, taking their sweet time. Izura couldn't see what was happening but it felt as though he was being carried some where by telikenesus... Izura woke with a start, yelling as if he was waking up from a nightmare. "Ugh, my head... What happened?" Izura asked as he sat up.

* * *

"You passed out. Hi, my name is Twilight." The purple pony said. Taylor was inside the castle as well, but she was using the ceiling beams as a jungle gym, so she was front flipping and hanging upside down. "Dude, this place is awesome!" Taylor yelled to them as a cyan colored pony flew up to her, she looked more pegasi because of her wings, but she had rainbow colored hair. "Why? It's just a bunch of wooden planks." she said as Taylor swung herself over so she was sitting on a beam. "I guess you have no flexibility?" Taylor sneered and the rainbow haired pegasi growled. "You just love gettin on everypony's nerves, don't you?" She asked and Taylor crossed her arms. "Yes... Yes I do."

"D..Damnit..." Izura felt like he got hit in the head with a baseball bat. Then he shakes his head to get rid of the pain and starts pushing up from the ground on one finger completely vertical. "Gah! There's nothing to do!" Izura complained as the blue pegasi approached him and laid down in front of him so they were face to face. "Why are you keeping your face so hidden from everyone? Did something happen to it?" she asked quite rudely. The rainbow maned pony goes to pull down his hood but Izura stops her with his free hand. "I gotta take it off anyways. It feels like its 100 degrees" Izura said as he took of his hoodie. His hair is messy, like he just woke up. "That feels better." Izura sighed. His shirt was sleeveless, but it looked like the sleeves were torn off in a fight and his arm has a dragon shaped scar on it.

"What's your name? My name is Rainbow Dash, that's Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie." She said as Taylor jumped down from the ceiling and landed beside Fluttershy, who backed up fearfully from almost crushing her. "My name is Taylor the fox, I have no idea who that other guy is though..." She said as she pointed at Izura.

Izura started drawing, glad that for once in his life there was peace and quiet. Hours later, Izura was working on a new drawing as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came in to the room. Taylor ran through the rooms, laughing as if she were a kid as she spun around and skidded to a halt. She looked to her right and saw a room with an ancient-looking book on a table. Taylor walked over to it and flipped it open to see that it was a picture book. There were two ponies... but they looked very young for a pony so tall, that picture was at the beginning of the book. Taylor flipped the page and saw them as little fillies, but they looked so much different. Taylor closed the book and looked around the room. It was painted white and light blue mixed with light pink. Taylor gasped at the sight... not because it was beautiful, because it was so old looking for something that was supposed to be so elegant. Taylor scanned the room with a bored expression on her face and finally deciding to leave.

* * *

When Taylor came back into the main room, something seemed out of place- Izura was standing straight, unmoving. Where his right arm once was, its nothing. He had gone into shock. Apparently someone tried to kill Princess Luna, but Izura jumped in the way and fought whoever it was. Izura's arm lay bleeding on the ground mear feet from him. Soon, Izura collapsed due to blood loss and shock.  
Taylor's jaw dropped and she looked around frantically, then she stares at Izura. "HOLY SHIT HE'S FUCKING DYING!" Taylor screamed as she ran over to him and grabbed the arm that was on the ground and just stared at it. "This is kind of cool-NO TIME FOR AWESOMENESS!" Taylor corrected herself as she tore a bunch of fabric off a wall and ran over to Izura and tightly wrapped the cloth around his shoulder to stop him from bleeding. A doctor rushes in and checks Izura's vitals. "...He's barely alive." the doctor sighs with relief.

* * *

Days later-

Izura woke up in a hospital bed. "Deja vu" Izura thought. As Izura got up, he felt light headed. "Whoa." he mumbles. Izura saw multiple 'Get Well' cards and the other two people Izura sees are Taylor and the rainbow maned pony from earlier. He walks over to the window and opened it. The sudden burst of cool and fresh air wakes you both up.  
Taylor's eyes flash open and as a reflex, she roundhouse kicked Izura to the ground after she realized that it was him. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Izura shouted and Taylor sighed, easing up. "I thought somebody was breaking in, don't worry, I didn't hit you too hard... Toughen up." She said as Rainbow shakes her head in disapproval, then helps Izura to his feet.

"She can be stubborn at some times... I learned that the hard way." Rainbow said and Taylor spins around, flashing a glare at Rainbow and narrowed her eyes. "I heard that." She calmly said before leaving. Rainbow sighs and looks back at Izura. "Maybe you should rest for a bit?" She asked him.  
Izura tried his hardest not to laugh at the phrase "Toughen up". "Nah, I'll be fine." he smiled. "Hey, I've had worse." You two start to ask but he cuts you off. "You don't wanna know." He takes his now bloody shirt off. He has on a black tank top under it. Izura leaned on the window sill and stuck his head out. "This area... It reminds me SO much of green hill." Izura said ecstatically. "So many fun things happened there! Stealing Shadow's title of 'Ultimate Life Form', creating artificial intelligence, helping tails with his machines and making them better, even besting Hyper Shadic at races-" Izura said smiling. "And even making new friends. Living the childhood I never got to enjoy..." Izura's expression saddened, but then brightened up. "At least I finally avenged my family's death and lived up to my father's name of 'Hero'." Izura said, still smiling. "By the way, who sent all those 'Get Well' cards?" he asked.

Taylor snorted and flicked her tail at the cards. "Not me, I knew you were going to live so why bother?" "Then why were you here for the last few days?" Rainbow asked and Taylor's fur pricked. "SHUT UP!" Taylor yelled and hit a pressure point on Rainbow's neck and she fell over in a twitching fit. "Whatever, just don't listen to anything she says." Taylor said as she crossed her arms and looked away, but just then, Twilight came in, followed by the rest of the group just as Rainbow broke out of the twitching point.

"We all sent those cards, darling." Rarity said as she walked over to the cards and levitated all of them to float around the room. "See? This one is from me, that one's from Twilight... Ooh! Even the princesses wrote letters!" She said as she trailed off, starting to read all of them out loud. Just then, she reached a small slip of paper, which Taylor flinched as Rarity read it. "Get well soon, fox, your too tough to die now." Rarity read as Taylor mumbled something as she walked out of the room, leaving everyone else behind just as Rainbow regained her full strength to get up. "I have a feeling I know who sent that one..." Izura said as he pointed to the slip of paper.

Izura pushed the thought of who sent the last one to the back of his mind and smirked slyly. Izura chuckled as he sat on the window sill. "I have something to do at the moment. Gotta go!" he yelled as he fell out of the window. As Izura free-fell, he noticed something strange. There was the same nagging sensation he got when a chaos emerald was near until he obtained it. When he landed, Izura made a crater in the ground and sprinted of to the most dangerous place in the Ever-free Forest. Everyone thought he teleported until a second glance revealed a humanoid fox shaped dust-cloud. Only a minuet later he was back and holding the red chaos emerald. Izura reached in his pocket and got out his MP3 Player and had it play Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch. Izura then ran down a long road and turned the corner and tripped; he hadn't seen the curb. The sound echoed through a 10 mile radius causing people to open their windows, unless they had already been broken by the sound. When Izura got up, Taylor was standing in front of him. Izura didn't know it until he put a hand on his nose to try and make the numbness go away, but it was bleeding. "Aw common dammit. Every time I have a nose bleed, some girl just HAS to be standing in front of me!" Izura yelled irritatedly. Izura pinched his nose and saw someone looking at their phone laughing that awkward laugh people do when they see someone get hurt. "Whatch ya lookin at?" Izura asked and the pony showed him the picture of his bloody face. "Here." Izura said, handing the pony his phone number. "Send that picture to my phone will ya?" he asked politely, despite the rudeness of the phrasing. "Sure thing. Just hold on a second." - "Kay" - "There you go." - "Thanks!" Izura was just about to take off when he felt Taylor's hand on his shoulder.

* * *

After the little tour - -  
"I really want to know what made those two princesses actually think I would just ignore them while someone tried to stab them to death. I mean, seriously, I explained to everyone that my first reaction to someone attempting to murder the innocent or someone who really is trying to keep peace is to beat the shit out of the person." Izura said sitting by the fireplace.  
Taylor looked over at him as if she weren't listening, even when she had such big ears. "But who was trying to kill them?" Taylor asked. Twilight shrugged as she looked around nervously. "Whoever it was, I hope they don't come near Equestria again... And I just hope that the princesses are alright... Anyways, it's getting late, So I'm going to go home." Twilight said as Taylor sighed and looked back at Izura. "Who was trying to kill them again?"

"Looked like one of Eggman's Android Shadows." Izura recalled. "The explosion was me blowing it up as it cut my arm off." Izura said, his right hand twitching. Then, Izura felt... Out of place. He shivered, even though he never gets cold, or scared. "Hold on for a minuet." Izura said, staggering out of the room... Wait, staggering? Izura never staggers or limps either. He was trailing blood to the bathroom. He looked down. He felt like he could throw up at any moment. He realized his leg had a long gash in it. Did the tree do that? Or was it recent? And why did he feel sick? Suddenly, scorching hot pain shot through him like a bullet causing a short yell and claw makes on the wall. When he woke up, he was in bed. No, TWILIGHT'S bed. "W-What am I doing here?" Izura asked himself.  
Just then, Twilight rushed over along with Fluttershy, who gasped as Twilight turned around and ran downstairs. "Taylor, Izura is awake!" Izura heard Twilight yell, but then he heard footsteps as Twilight and Taylor came up the stairs, but Taylor didn't go any further as Fluttershy and Twilight tended to Izura's leg. "So... What attacked you now?" Taylor asked and Fluttershy hushed Taylor. "Taylor, as you can see, he is very hurt, so we cannot ask questions while he is wounded." Fluttershy said as if she was talking about her pet bunny, Angel. Taylor snorted and spun around, going back down the stairs, looking unamused. "Whatever, I'm just going to get some rest. It's been days since I've slept, so I'll let you guys do... what you have to." Taylor said as she collapsed on the couch and curled up under a pillow with her tail wrapped around her. Fluttershy packed up her medical equipment and started making a huge list of directions on how to treat the wound, when to treat the wound, how long you have to wait to treat the wound... Basically, she was taking this too seriously.

Izura flipped out the window and floated in mid air, no magic, no wings, nothing. He seemed to be waiting for something until- BOOM! Lightning struck him. Izura screamed like he was charging an attack but considering the mane six and spike didn't know the difference between powering up into another form or a death scream, they all gasped in horror, making Taylor wonder what was happening. After the shouting and the light faded to a glow, everyone saw a white furred fox that sparked with electricity. Izura powered down and floated back in. "So, whatdya think?" Izura asked smiling at everyone's stunned face.  
Taylor lifted her head, the pillow on her head as she looked up at him and yawned. "I have no idea what just happened." She said as Twilight shook the shocked look off her face and looked back at him. "Well... it was..." Twilight started, but Spike cut in. "It was Shocking!" Spike laughed, cracking one of his bad jokes as Taylor got up and knocked the pillow off her head. "So you just got electrocuted? Wow, that's really admirable..." She smirked as Izura rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Izura exclaimed as he remembered something. "I'm having a concert today at 3:30! Anyone wanna come?" Izura asked.  
Taylor tapped her chin. "Well, I have nothing better to do." She said as Twilight shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't go to concerts... There are too many people." She said.  
"You could sit backstage, having a better view?" Izura said.  
"I guess so." Taylor said as she looked out the window to see the sun rising. "Well, at least I got in a couple good minutes of sleep, I'll see you later when your concert starts." Taylor promised as she walked outside Twilight's tree house.  
"See ya." he called as he jumped into his tree.  
At the concert-  
"HELLOOOOOOO EVERYBODY!" Izura's voice boomed into the ear mic. "Now, before I begin, I want to explain some things to you all. One- this is one of my favorite songs so if you don't like it-" he points to the door. "-there's the door. Two- Do NOT attempt to play this song yourself at high speeds. Your fingers WILL bleed or get cut off by the strings. And third- Let it rock!" Izura said before starting. He played This War Is Ours. He was amazing. No one could interrupt him. No one wanted to. It was an experience like no other. Once he was finished, the crowed cheered like mad. Every living thing in the area felt like nothing could ruin their day. Nothing.

Taylor stood on the sides, not wanting to be near so many people and she just clapped softly with a small smile on her face, but She was mostly unamused. The songs he played were pretty good, and she could hear every note thanks to her ears, and that she was close to the front of the crowd, but her ears were flattened to block out all the cheering.  
After the concert-  
"I sure do hope nothing ruins this day." Izura sighed. His tree had a hammock in two branches and it held steady when Izura jumped on to it. The hammock rocked back and forth, causing Izura to fall asleep. Izura's headphones fell off and were quietly blasting Last Resort. But something seemed wrong because his fur flashed black. When it did, the area seemed cold, like it was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2- Getting Stranger

Taylor snuck around the corner of a building, her eyes scanned the area as her fur blended in with the shadows. She looked around one last time before cartwheeling across the town and jumping behind a dumpster. She ignored the smell and just looked over to a jewelry shop and saw the turquoise emerald sitting on display in the window. A normal person would just walk up and buy it, but Taylor made her mind move it and it smashed through the window, glass scattering. "The diamond is running away!" Someone yelled as Taylor brought the emerald over to her and snatched it out of the air and out of sight. Then she dashed off, unseen as she left no clues behind, and she was sure of that.

Izura woke up and looked around frantically, He heard an all too familiar psychotic laugh. "No!" he breathed as he ran, passerbys giving him strange looks. Izura almost knocked Taylor over while running. He didn't care if he was being followed; there were more pressing matters. He stopped at the outskirts of the city like area. He spotted an unnatural shadow feet from him almost instantly. "Show yourself or so help me I will murder you." Izura commanded and a black fox rose from the shadow in front of him. It's eyes were red with a certain blood lust about them. "I knew you'd come." said the demented mirror image of Izura. "Enough bull shit. What do you want?" Izura demanded. "Well, looks like someone is fitting the peaces together." the darker version cackled. "I said enough BULL SHIT!" Izura yelled as he grabbed his opposite. "Well you've just made a grave mistake." the opposite smiled. "What are you-" Izura started but looked down. A black sword impaled him, the wound gushing blood all over the place. Izura's grip loosened and he fell. His eyes widened. Izura's opposite faded and realized his time in this world as up. "At least I got to kill you." he laughed and was gone.

Taylor wondered what had gotten into Izura when she smelled blood. It was very faint, but she could clearly smell fox blood... She knew the stench too well from the night when her sister was killed. She growled as she ran towards the blood smell. She knew it was Izura, since he was the only other fox around here. She just turned the corner when she spotted Izura laying on the ground, motionless and in a pool of blood. Taylor's eyes narrowed as she sensed that an evil presence had been here, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she rushed forward, dropping to her knees as she looked at the wound. He was still alive, and to her, the injury didn't look too serious, it clearly looked like he was jabbed pretty poorly with a sword, but it missed the organs. Taylor yanked the sword out and placed it beside her while she took the chaos emerald out. She had the ability to heal anyone, as long as she had a chaos emerald with her. She placed it on Izura's forehead and a turquoise glow flooded out of the emerald, instantly healing the wound. The glow softened and then stopped as Taylor lost her grip on it and she fell back, passing out from exhaustion.

Izura got up swinging. The second he saw Taylor he dropped and caught her and woke her up. After she was awake, he clutched his chest; now feeling the pain of the blade. "I want to kill him so baldly..." Izura growled, his eyes slowly reddening. His pupils morphed into slits. His one tail split into 12. His fur lost it's color until it was a wolfish gray. Once Izura realized what happened, he ran into the forest. He tried to make sure he wasn't followed but he was slightly panicking.

Taylor watched him leave and she started to have a headache from the healing spell. "Wow... way to say thank you for saving your life." Taylor mumbled as she spotted the emerald next to her and grabbed it. The sword was also beside her, and she picked it up, running a finger over the surface of it and then angrily throwing it into the sky with extra speed from her mind, but her head hammered her skull like a heartbeat right after she used her levitating powers. She stood up and looked into the forest where Izura ran in. "I'm not gonna save your life again, so you better not almost die and expect me come to your rescue!" Taylor yelled after him, but her head pounded as if she were hit by a rock. But as she turned around, she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

* * *

Days later-

Izura was cowering in fear that someone would find him in his current state. It was all too obvious he was in a demon form. Eventually, he almost set fire to the forest at the snap of a twig. "There gonna find out eventually. Might as well tell them." he sighed in defeat. He ran to Twilight's house, expecting everyone to be there. He didn't even bother to look up. He just hoped at least SOMEONE was there. "Anyone here?" Izura called, his voice somewhat demonic. Izura expected pain and waited for it to come. He swore to himself he wouldn't make any comment of getting hit by anything. Taylor was somehow asleep in one of the bookshelves when she heard someone call out. Taylor opened one eye and jumped off of the bookshelf, walking into the room where the door was when she saw Izura, who looked like he did when he ran off, but he looked kind of... Twitchy. "Izura?" Taylor asked as she took a step forward.

Izura winced almost instantly, like she was speaking in a shrill tone. "Y-Yeah?" he asked. His fur was more messed up than it was in any of his forms. He looked like he started multiple fights. Mouth bleeding, bloodstained fur, all of it. Izura refrained from taking the nail in his hand and shoving it into his chest. "Why do you look like you got hit by a garbage truck?" Taylor asked humorously. Izura couldn't talk. He didn't even want to make any more sounds. Izura felt his own brain trying to kill himself from the inside, though failing miserably. Izura didn't even flinch. It was like he was in a state of paralysis. Taylor saw that her joke didn't effect Izura, it seemed like it just made him more panicky. "Izura, what happened to you? What's going on here?" Taylor asked as she walked towards him, but he slightly flinched and Taylor stopped about three feet away from him. "I...There's no easy way to say this but...This is my demon. The one that helped me stand all the insults I got just for accepting it." Izura managed before he turned around.

Taylor just stared at him, not even bothered by his appearance anymore. "Are you okay?" Taylor asked, her ear twitching impatiently.  
"You-You're not gonna try to kill me?" he asked, almost shouting. Taylor's sensitive ears flattened against her head and Taylor's eyes showed sadness in them. "I can't..." She whispered. "I've seen enough deaths in life already, one was my sister... I can't bear to kill anyone, especially my own kind." Taylor said as she looked at her hands. "I learned to control my strength so I couldn't kill..." Taylor said as she looked Izura in the eye. "But, demon or no demon, You aren't dying today." She said as she tapped her chin. "But that is a good look for you..." She joked, some of her humor coming back.  
"Your sister died?" Izura asked, his finger twitching. "Is anyone in your family still alive?" he asks. Pushing back his insanity with all his strength, Izura tries to walk away but his legs are locked in flinched. "Yes, she's gone... as for the rest of my family, I don't know what happened to them." She said as she looked at her feet sadly, but she was tough enough to hold back tears.

Izura clenched his fist. "I'm sorry to remind you of that." he mumbles. Noticing his insanity taking over, Izura stabs himself in the leg with his knife. Taylor's head snapped up from looking at the ground and she saw what he did. "Izura?! What the heck are you doing?!" Taylor asked, her voice raised more than the last time she spoke. "Izura, would you just snap out of it?" She asked as she walked towards him, no longer upset and mushy gushy, but she looked confident as she approached him. "I'm not about to go insane here!" Izura growls. "Not today, or ever again." Izura holds back tears remembering the promise he made with his sister and how quickly he broke it. Taylor's eyes narrowed like normal when she was frustrated. "Well then what am I supposed to do?!" Taylor asked, nearly yelling as she clenched her fists. "Just stay back!" he yelled. "Please..." he whispered, a single tear falling to the floor.

Taylor stood her ground, completely still as she glared into his eyes. But when she saw that he started crying, her eyes softened. Izura ripped the knife out like a splinter and finally was able to move. He fell back and caught himself. Izura's powers finally kicked in after days of being exposed to magic, meaning his self healing abilities could take affect. The knife had engraving on it that was now visible due to the blood. 'To my sweet brother, Izura' is what it read. "This knife-" he held up the knife he stabbed himself with, "was made by my sister. The only one in my family who could ease my pain when I was shot, the only one who could calm my rage, now dead because of that blue quilled bastard I killed the day we were sucked in here." Izura explained. He decided to change the subject. "So what was that about my fur earlier?" Izura remembering what she said.

Taylor let down her guard and smirked. "You heard me." Taylor said, thinking about what she said when he was... going insane. Izura smiled and chuckled. His 12 tails merged back into one and is eyes returned to normal. Izura went to push up when he slipped and- CRACK! "FUCK!" Izura shouted just as everyone started walking in. Izura slipped from his own blood. Izura didn't dare move until he was absolutely sure his arm was healed. The Princesses even were walking in. Izura wanted to make sure no one slipped wither so he moved his blood and froze it into a red sword. "Thank Chaos for my abilitys..." Izura joked. "WHERE WERE YOU?" Luna demanded. The others bombarded him with questions until- "I am NOT at liberty here!" Izura said as he was backing up. "Okay, one at a time." Izura said  
"Where the hell were you?" Rainbow yelled. "Why are my books unorganized?!" Twilight yelled, looking right at Taylor, who looked away and whistled. They started throwing more questions at him until they started yelling. A pop-up vein appeared on Taylor's head and her ears flattened. "SHUT UP!" Taylor finally yelled after 5 minutes.

Izura sighed in relief. "Okay, I was out in the woods for a few days. It's no big deal." Izura answered Dash. "And as for your question princesses, I need no payment." Izura laughed as they asked 'How can we repay you for saving us'. "Geez Dashie, why so concerned about me?" Izura asked as he noticed Dash looking him over, like there might be a hidden wound some where. "Me?" Rainbow asked. Taylor noticed something off about Rainbow's voice... Taylor was good at these things and she pricked her ears to hear how this was going to go down. "Weeeeeell?" Izura asked slyly. Rainbow's face turned bright red and she spread her wings and zoomed out the door. Taylor crossed her arms and watched her go. "I know what's going on here~" She smirked as she saw Rainbow disappear from sight. The mane 6 just looked at her as if she were going to say something. "Yeah, don't expect me to say something." Taylor said cooly. Izura was doing sit-ups the hardest way possible-hanging from a tree when he heard a sigh. The sigh was definitely from a girl. Then he realized he was being watched.

"Who's there?" Izura called, but nothing happened. Taylor walked by and saw Izura staring at a bush. Taylor blinked in confusion when she heard breathing coming from it. "What the heck?! That bush is alive!" Taylor yelled, catching Izura's attention as she ran forward and roundhouse kicked the bush out of panic, which made rainbow tumble out of the bush with dizzy eyes. "Rainbow Dash? You live inside a bush?" Taylor asked her humorously and Rainbow sent her a death glare. "NO!" She yelled, making Taylor's ears flatten again. Izura gives you two an awkward smile before going to run off. Izura seems to appear out of nowhere in a forest of bamboo. "What?! There's a bamboo forest?! YES!" Izura shouted, throwing his fist into the air. Taylor barely heard him but Dash knew exactly where I was. Izura turned on his MP3 Player (made it himself) and started training. His headphones blasted Time of Dying by Three Days Grace and he smiled, despite the painful memories the song brought. Rainbow glared at Taylor for a long time and then spread her wings to take off. "Rainbow, where are you going?" Taylor called after her as She got out of reach. Without answering, Rainbow flew off, leaving Taylor rolling her eyes.

Izura had fallen asleep by the time Dash got there. "...ra, Izura? Common. You need to get up." Izura heard someone say. Izura couldn't tell who it was but just assumed it was Dash. Taylor levitated herself to Applejack's farm and landed in a tree that was full of red apples. Taylor sniffed one and picked it off the branch. As she was about to take a bite out of it, the whole tree shook and she fell out of the tree, along with the other apples. She hit the ground and looked up to see Applejack looking down at her. "What in tarnation were ya doing up in my apple tree?" Applejack asked as she helped Taylor up. Taylor felt how strong she was, but Taylor was a lot tougher. "I was bored, there's nothing else I can do here... I used to go around causing trouble but here, it's all wayyyy to peaceful." Taylor groaned, leaning against the tree. "Are there even cops around here?" She asked, an idea making it's way into her mind. "Yes..." Applejack said as Taylor grinned and looked around. "Perfect..." She said as she levitated herself again and bolted into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3- Something's Up

Izura came walking by with his arms behind his back in a cool way, but he really wasn't trying to be. "...So what if you can see, the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe, it's not the real me..." Izura was singing Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.

Taylor was perched in a tree outside of the police department, grinning mischievously with a water balloon in her hand. She waited impatiently when one cop opened the window and Taylor threw the balloon at him, which hit him in the face and the balloon exploded grape juice, which stained his uniform. Taylor laughed as she fell backwards out of the tree. "Who threw-" The stallion started, but then saw Taylor laughing her tail off as she stood up and made a face at him, which ticked off the cop as he slammed the window shut and ran outside after her with three other cops. Taylor smiled at this and ran away, feeling free once again as her feet pounded against the sidewalk. "Can't catch me!" Taylor called as she took another balloon out of her bag and tossed it at them without aiming and hit the ground in front of them, splattering grape juice all over them. Taylor looked over her shoulder and saw them climb into a police car and started to chase after her, but Taylor kept running as she leapt over a dumpster and moved it with her mind to block off the road with it. "Just like the old days!" Taylor laughed as she escaped and levitated herself on a building out of sight.

Just then, he heard sirens in the distance and then Taylor jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking like she was having the time of her life. But then, the police cars caught up to her and drove around the corner as Taylor spotted Izura and got a water balloon ready, then threw it right at him, which exploded on impact, making Taylor laugh as she disappeared from sight with the cars chasing her.

Izura's fur then blackened. "MY SHIRT!" Izura yelled. Izura's irises faded to white. Soon, his eyes were gone all together.

Soon, after running around Ponyville, the cops were exhausted and decided to call quits, Taylor was kind of disappointed on how easily they gave up. "Oh well, at least I killed some time." She said as she took the last balloon out of her bag and threw it at the remaining police car, which missed since it started driving away and hit the road right where it was before. "Aw, crap, I missed." She mumbled.

Izura was just changing shirts when he felt hands on his back. "The hell?" Izura didn't move.

Taylor waited for a while when she knew the police were completely gone, then she jumped off the house, front flipping before landing perfectly on two feet. "Now... what to do..." She said as she heard her stomach growl, then she sighed and looked for a place to eat. Taylor notices Izura with his shirt half off while trying to find a resturant.

"Oh, Hi Izura." Taylor said as she started to walk away when Pinkie pie zoomed around the corner and crashed into Taylor. "OOPS! I'm-really-super-duper-sorry-about-that, Twilight-called-all-the-elements-of-harmony-for-a-meeting, gotta-go-bye!" Pinkie said really fast and was running off in less than a second.

Izura had his head down, and his hood up. 'Strange', Taylor thought. 'He usually had his hood down and an energetic smile'.

"Hey, Izura?" Taylor called to him as she started to walk towards him. "What's wrong?" Taylor asked as she poked his head with her finger and he glanced up at her.

Izura refrained from smilling until-"How pathetic. It's really quite sad how he's been keeping secrets isn't it?" Izura's voice was cold, like it chilled the very air.

Taylor looked confused and she blinked curiously. "Wait what?" She asked. "Oh how cute, he hasn't told you about me. I am his darkest form!" Izura's voice made the air colder than ice.

Taylor's fur pricked and her eyes narrowed, her tail swaying back and forth like a snake. "Izura, what the bloody hell is wrong with you lately?!" Taylor asked, fire burning in her eyes that cut right through his icy words. She stepped back away from him, actually wanting to throw a brick at him for some random reason, but she didn't and held back her temper.

Izura laughed. "Nothing's wrong. Why don't you make this easy on yourself and di-" Izura started. "What's...Hapening...To me?!"' he gasped. "I'm taking my body back ass hole" Izura's voice returned to normal.

Taylor watched as Izura argued with himself and finally, she got bored with this and ran up to Izura, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Get out of here, you sick dark-form freak!" Taylor snapped at him as she held a strong grip on his arm, so strong that he couldn't break out of it so easily.

Suddenly, Izura passed out of exhaustion and an overdose of negative energy.

Taylor let go of him and levitated him and herself over to Fluttershy's house. Rainbow saw them and looked concerned, so she tagged along as they reached Fluttershy's house and she pulled them inside. "Set him on the couch, please." Fluttershy said as Taylor landed beside her and moved him on the couch while Fluttershy opened a first-aid kit. "Hang on, I have a better idea." Taylor said as she walked outside and lifted a sphere of water from the pond with her mind and put it above Izura's head, then, she let it go and it splashed all over.

Izura woke up as the water hit him and he jumped out the window and took off. He stopped at his tree, jumped in and stayed there for long periods of time. People rarely saw him.

"Why would you do that?!" Rainbow yelled at Taylor, who was clearly very mad at her. "I was hoping for a more hilarious reaction... But it's not my fault." She said innocently. "Oh, please! It wasn't your fault that you dropped water on him? It wasn't your fault that you scared him off? It wasn't your fault that you knocked him out in the first place?" Rainbow yelled as Fluttershy backed up, hugging her pet rabbit, Angel tightly. Suddenly, Taylor's eyes caught on fire with rage as she stared into Rainbow's eyes, then jumped at her, but she dodged and managed to kick Taylor in the side, knocking her out the door and into the pond. Taylor leapt out of the water and shook herself off. "You're strong, I have to give you that, but you won't be able to beat me!" Taylor yelled as she levitated herself to rush towards Rainbow, who flew directly at her. They crashed together and were both sent backwards. Taylor hit the ground, but got right back up, calming herself as she looked around for any sign of Rainbow. Then, she saw a speedy rainbow blur come right towards her and Taylor caught Dash's wings, then grinned as she threw her at the ground.


	4. Chapter 4- A Little Bit of Fun

"Stop." Izura commanded. "It's MY fault I ran. I chose to. It's MY fault for passing out. I didn't keep him in check." Izura was so off, it was like the happy, energetic fox that used to exist was only a lie, a trick.

Taylor's ears pricked and spun around to see Izura standing right there. Rainbow got up and was about to tackle Taylor when she saw him, but he seemed so different. Taylor knew that it wasn't Izura, it couldn't be! His voice was more... colder, like he shut out everyone that he cared about. "Izura! Listen to me and listen good!" Taylor yelled, catching his attention as she took one step forward. "This. Is. Not. You! I know who you are, but you are acting like you let yourself go!" Taylor yelled at him. Rainbow wanted to say something for raising her voice at him, but Taylor levitated a clump of dirt in Rainbow's mouth to keep her from saying anything.

Izura said nothing. He just stood there until- "You've had no one to turn to. Don't abandon them..." Everyone looked to Izura who looked around. "W-Where...?" Izura turned all the way around and was almost crying. The ghostly form of his sister was standing behind him.

"Um... Izura?" Rainbow asked, afraid that she would make him freak out or something. Taylor stood there quietly, looking calm as she curiously wondered what was going on with Izura.

Izura dropped to his knees and bowed his head. 'Y-You're right." Izura said, wiping away stray tears. Taylor couldn't help but hug Izura, catching him by surprise as Rainbow stared in shock, but Taylor got up and smiled at Izura and walked back the way she came, leaving both Rainbow and Izura shocked.

"W-What, was that?" was all Izura could manage. Rainbow couldn't help but smile at his confusion. "That was called a hug." She said as Izura looked at her. "I know that!" Izura growled irritatedly. Then it hit him. "I know her secret~!" Izura whispered happily.

Taylor walked into Ponyville and remembered that she still hadn't eaten anything yet. She walked over to sugarcube corner, which kind of looked like a gingerbread house, but when Taylor walked inside, her jaw dropped at how many cakes there were. Taylor's eyes sparkled with pure joy as she levitated over to a huge cupcake, it had scarlet frosting and the cake part of it was chocolate flavor. Taylor took some bits out of her pocket that she got from the fountain at the park and snatched the cupcake off the display table, then took it to the cash register and paid for the cupcake. Mrs. Cake put it in a box and Taylor happily left the store and began to walk around, trying to find a good spot to eat the mini cake. Finally, she saw a huge tree with a wide branch and Taylor levitated herself up to it and sat down. She opened the box and pulled out the cupcake. As she was eating it, she realized that she actually hugged someone! She thought for a second and remembered that the only person she gave hugs to was her older sister, Rose. Taylor finished the cupcake and levitated the box and wrapper into a trash can, then curled up in a ball to take a nap.

Izura ran past her and someone followed him. "Catch me if you can!" Izura yelled. Taylor's ear twitched as she opened one eye to see Izura running around. Taylor sighed and closed her eyes again. "Can't a girl ever get some sleep around here?" She mumbled as she fell asleep again.

Izura jumped into the tree and landed 4 branches above her soundlessly and completely hidden. He was holding a paintball gun. Something in Izura's head told him to to do what he was preparing to but- PAK! The tree right next to Dash's face was hit with a blue paintball. Dash screamed as Izura refrained from laughing.

Izura jumped into the tree and landed 4 branches above her soundlessly and completely hidden. He was holding a paintball gun. Something in Izura's head told him to to do what he was preparing to but- PAK! The tree right next to Dash's face was hit with a blue paintball. Dash screamed as Izura refrained from laughing.

Rainbow wiped some of the paint off of her and looked around to try and find Izura, but then finally spotted him in a tree, holding a paintball gun. "Hey, no fair!" Rainbow yelled to him and pointed at the paintball gun, but she was grinning. Taylor opened both of her eyes and saw Izura and Rainbow fooling around like children. Then she saw that Izura had a paintball gun and suddenly snapped wide awake. "Hey, guys!" Taylor called to them and jumped up next to Izura. "Can I join in?" She asked.

Izura couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing, his face going red, then blue, then purple. "All's fair in love and war!" Izura said laughing.

Taylor looked down at Rainbow, who was charging at the two of them and Taylor was wise enough to jump out of the way as Rainbow got an orange paintball and chucked it at Izura, which hit him on the forehead. Now it was Rainbow's turn to laugh as she flew back, clutching her stomach as she kept laughing. Taylor smirked at Izura's face, he had Orange paint dripping down his face and he looked both shocked and amused.


	5. Chapter 5- Getting Acustomed

Izura hit dash in the gut with paintball after paintball and only let up until she said 'You win'. Izura heard a paintball coming from behind and grabbed it, not letting it explode. "Thank you!" Izura called. Taylor tried her best not to break out in laughter at how Dashie looked. Taylor knew she had rainbow hair, but her whole body was covered in rainbow paint. Finally, Taylor broke out into laughter, falling back off the branch but she levitated herself so she was floating. "Oh, Dash, you look like a unicorn threw up on you!" She laughed and Rainbow facepalmed herself.

Why do I feel like I've got butterflies in my stomach?' Izura thought to himself. "Rainbow, you might want to go wash off that paint before it stains your fur." Taylor said more seriously as she wiped away a tear of laughter. "Oh, jeez, like I haven't already thought about that." Dash said as she waved to them and flew off. "Dude, where did you learn to shoot like that?" Taylor asked as she pointed to the paintball gun.

"I own twin Night Hawks and lived in the forest for ten years, what did ya expect?" Izura joked. 'Damn, still feels the same; like there's butterflies in my stomach.' Izura thought. He looks like he spaced out for a bit.

"Hang on, let me see that." Taylor said as she took it and pointed the paintball gun at a stallion boy picking up an apple a long distance away. "Watch and learn..." Taylor said as she pulled the trigger and shot a purple paintball right at the center of the apple, which made it fly out of the stallion's hand and look around to see what just happened. Taylor grinned as she handed Izura the gun back, knowing that she was showing off.

"Watch THIS!" Izura said, shooting a target he had set up 30 miles away just in case this sort of thing sprung up and hit middle of the bull's eye. "What the?" Izura said, seeing Vinyl talking and blushing when she saw him looking at her. "The fuck?"

Taylor's eyes narrowed when she saw Vinyl. "Anyways..." Taylor said as she took the gun from Izura and pointed it at the same target he shot on. She shot the paintball gun about 9 times when she pulled the gun back and handed it to Izura. She shot paintballs so it looked like a colorful smiley face. "Beat that!" Taylor snickered.

Izura pulls a Barny from How I Met Your Mother. "Challenge accepted. Here, start shooting at me point blank and see how many hit me." Izura says. When she does, he catches all of them. "Thanks for the ammo though."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, I'm not done yet." She said as she made the paintballs in his hands explode all over him and she snickered. "Hey, what do you know? All of them hit you~" Taylor laughed. "-Cause I rigged them to explode after so long." Izura finished. He snickered. "I also know your little secret." Izura laughed slyly.

Taylor's ears pricked and she looked at him. "Um... W-what secret?" She asked, trying to sound like she really didn't know what he was talking about, but she failed. "Two of them actually. You sent the piece of paper for a 'Get Well' card and you have a crush on me." Izura was slightly hoping the last one wasn't true.

Taylor sighed and looked at him. "The first one was right. The second one should stay unanswered." Taylor said cooly. Izura laughed nervously as he saw Vinyl creeping closer to him and to the last part of Taylor's answer.

"Um... Hi?" Taylor asked as she looked past him to Vinyl, who just ignored her. Izura gave this wide, forced Jeff the Killer-like smile. 'I might as well cut a smile onto my face...' Izura thought.

"What's your name?" Vinyl asked as she put a smile on her face too. Taylor face palmed herself. 'Wow, what's with this girl?' She thought as Vinyl shot a death glare at Taylor, but only for half a second before looking back at Izura. "Izura" he groaned.

Taylor was starting to get really ticked off about this pony girl, so she just looked at Izura as if she was asking permission to beat this crazy horse into the ground. Izura gave her a look that said 'Just don't kill her.'

Taylor smirked as she ran forward towards her and front hand springed, allowing her to knock her back. But when Vinyl tried to throw a punch at her, Taylor ducked behind her and hit her fist pretty hard on a pressure point, which made her freeze up and then fall over into one of Taylor's famous knock-out states. Taylor shook out her hand and looked up at Izura. "Now all we need to do... IS RUN BEFORE SHE GETS UP!" Taylor yelled as she sprang into the sky and levitated herself so she was floating... again.

Izura used his invisibility powers and hid in a tree. Taylor floated over to the tree where Izura was and watched Vinyl start to get up, but she looked a little stiff. "Ok, maybe I did over did it a little bit." Taylor said, remembering that she hit another point that would make Vinyl feel like her limbs were tied in a knot for the next couple hours.

"At least I'll get some free hours." Izura joked. Taylor nodded. "Yeah, your welcome." Taylor said, her ears flattening to block out Vinyl's voice, who was swearing about what just happened. Izura was enjoying evrything until - "I'm BA~ack!" He recognized the voice as his opposite.

Taylor sat beside a pond in the everfree forest, listening to the bird's songs and closed her eyes to meditate. Just then, she opened her eyes and looked right ahead, her ears slanting forward to hear better. She swore she heard something... Didn't she?

Izura rarely showed is face. He was always yelling at himself and kept to the deepest part of the EverFree Forest. Ponies were starting to worry about him.

Taylor heard a scream and ran towards it, then, finally reached Izura, who looked terrified of something. Taylor approached him slowly and cautiously as he glanced up at her. Izura sighed. "It was all just a dream..." Izura seemed calmed now.

Taylor sighed and flicked her tail at him. "Well, just make sure that next time you have a nightmare, you think of something like... puppies or kittens of turtles... Stuff like that." Taylor said as she sat down. "So what's on your mind?"

"You actualy." Izura said. Taylor blinked in confusion, and then her eyes widened slightly with both surprise and shock. "In a bad way or good way?" Taylor asked softly.

"Good. Why? Well, anyway. I was drawing last night and found myself drawing you in the picture. Any idea why?" Izura asked.

Taylor blushed, but it was visable against her white muzzle so there was no use in hiding it. 'Why do I feel this way? I feel my heart racing, but... what does it mean? I've never felt this way before.' Taylor thought as she realized that this was what she helped everyone else with. She could sense bonds between people, but...

"Hello? Is Taylor in there?" Izura called jokingly. Taylor snapped out of it and smiled at him humorously, then stood up. "So, want to go back to Ponyville? I have a feeling that someone has another emerald." She said as she heard someone talking about a blue diamond from a far distance in Ponyville.

Izura's expression became serious. "I can feel it... Wait, that's MY emerald!" Izura yelled. Taylor flattened her sensitive ears against her head and pulled out her own emerald, which was glowing. "It's nearby, c'mon, let's go!"

Izura was already gone and back with it before she said anything. "Dude, you are fast!" Taylor exclaimed. "Did you get it?" She asked. "Pfft. Duh I got it. I mean, it's connected to my life." Izura didn't mean to boast but that's the only way to explain it.

Taylor rolled her eyes and put her emerald away. "I'm going back to Ponyville anyway, I'm bored and I feel like I want to invate the police station again with water balloons." She said with an evil grin.

"Alright, we'll meet up later! bye." Taylor said as she ran away into the trees and jumped from tree branch to branch. She finally found where she stashed her water balloons and loaded her bag with 5 of them. Then, she filled them with some grape juice that she also stashed away and filled them up before jumping away to the police station.

Izura yawned. "I'm gonna go back too. I got to see what Luna's been doing ever sense I gave her a computer and the game Slender." Izura said.

Taylor was in place, doing the same thing that she did a couple days ago, but this time, she was on the roof. She dropped one through the chimney and heard angry swearing below. One of the police guys looked up the chimney just to have a balloon splash in his face, and surprise! It was the same guy as last time! Taylor heard angry shouts now as she began to laugh and jump rooftop to rooftop, feeling the thrill of freedom rush through her hair and feeling her heart pound with adventure. "You'll never catch me!" Taylor yelled at the cops, who were chasing her on foot, in cars, and they had a chopper! Taylor smirked as she jumped to the next rooftop. 'This is going to get fun!' She thought as she leapt backwards to throw the police cars off her trail, but the chopper was close behind her. She knew that they couldn't catch her, and she made them think that she was going to jump, but then leapt backwards, causing the helicopter to spin and fly off course before losing sight of Taylor and giving up. Taylor now ran on foot with police men running after her, and she spun around to make a face at them before running ahead again.

Izura was still enjoying himself as he watched Taylor being chased by the police until he felt something ht his neck. "What the?" Izura said before he realized what the dart was suppose to do. "Fuck!" Izura almost yelled. "I can't look at Taylor with this stuff in my blood stream!" Izura whispered but Taylor heard him anyways.

Tay's ears perked up as she heard her name being said by Izura, but that was it. She stopped to think and look around when a cop jumped at her, but she chucked a water balloon at his face and ran at him, jumping on his shoulders and launching herself in the air, where she saw Izura. Taylor used the last two balloons and landed on the next roof, giving the cops, "the slip" as she escaped from their rage. "Izura!" Taylor called to him as she ran towards him, smiling after all the fun she just had and for seeing him again, but she knew something was wrong by the way he whispered her name so she only had a small smile on her face.


End file.
